1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device for performing image correction processing on image data, an image processing method, and an image processing program.
2. Description of Related Art
In an image process, the characteristics of images on one scene are statistically interpreted, thereby performing image correction processing on image data based on the interpretation result. As a statistical interpretation method, a method of obtaining the distribution (a histogram) of the frequencies of gray levels to calculate a correction parameter from the histogram is known.
In the case where the correction parameter significantly changes among frames when moving images are processed, the contrast or the brightness of the entire screen changes thereby causing flickering of the image. Furthermore, when noise overlaps the image data, the image flickering is increased. In order to solve the above problem, a technology for increasing the time constant of changes in the distribution of the histogram by passing the data on the distribution of the histogram through a cyclic filter circuit when the histogram is generated, is known, thereby preventing fluctuation of the corrected image data, as described in Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 7-99862 (see, for example, Paragraph Number 0018).